נפוליאון בונפרטה
thumb|ימין|File:Napoleon in His Study נפוליאון בונפרטה (בצרפתית: Napoléon Bonaparte; באוגוסט 1769 – 5 במאי 1821; ידוע גם כ'נפוליאון הראשון' היה שליט צרפת, מייסד הקיסרות הראשונה, מצביא מהולל ותאורטיקן צבאי. מחשובי האישים שעיצבו את המאה ה-19. יסד את "קוד נפוליאון", קובץ החוקים של צרפת שהשפעתו ניכרת עד היום. הפיץ דרך כיבושיו את רעיונות המהפכה הצרפתית בכל רחבי אירופה. חידש והגה רעיונות טקטיים ואסטרטגיים מרחיקי לכת בצבא שמקובלים עד עצם היום הזה. נפוליאון כיהן כשליט צרפת במהלך השנים 1799 עד 1814, ובמשך כ-100 ימים בשנת 1815. בשיאו, הוביל את צרפת לכיבוש רוב מערב ומרכז אירופה. היה מהדמויות החשובות ביותר שעיצבו את המאה ה-19. נפוליאון עלה לשלטון בהפיכת 18 בברימר לאחר קריירה מזהירה כאיש צבא. פעולותיו הראשונות היו ביסוס מערכות השלטון הפנימיות בצרפת והרגעת המדינה לאחר התקופה הסוערת של המהפכה הצרפתית. לאחר מכן יצא למסע כיבושים בכל אירופה וכונן את "הקיסרות הראשונה" בראשותו. לאחר שאיבד את צבאו בעת הנסיגה בחורף הרוסי הקשה, נפל נפוליאון בשבי והוגלה לאי אלבה. הוא הצליח לברוח מהאי, לשלוט שוב בצרפת למשך תקופה קצרה שמכונה "שלטון מאה הימי]" עד שהובס בקרב ווטרלו ונשלח לגלות באיהלנה שם מת והוא עוד לא בן 52. נפוליאון הוא גם המייסד של שושלת בונפרטה: אֵחיו כיהנו כמלכים בארצות שכבש באירופה, בנו, נפוליאון השני, הוכרז על ידו כמלך רומא, ואחיינו, הידוע כ"נפוליאון השלישי", כיהן כשליט צרפת (נשיא ואחר כך קיסר) בין השנים 1848 ל-1870. [[קובץ:Napoleon (2002) Episode 1 4|thumb|right|335 px |[[נפוליאון - סדרת טלביזיה - 2002]]] '''ראו גם:נפוליאון - סדרת טלביזיה - 2002 :מיכאל הרסגור: נפוליאון - האדם שלא היה מסוגל להגיד לעצמו מספיק ודי ילדות ונעורים ימין|ממוזער|150px|אביו של נפוליאון, קרלו, היה נציג קורסיקה בחצרו של לואי השישה עשר, נפוליאון נולד באז'קסיו שבאי קורסיקה על רקע התקוממות לאומית של הקורסיקאים כנגד השליטה הזרה של רפובליקת ג'נובה ולאחר מכן של צרפת. כשנה לאחר שנולד נכשל המרד וקורסיקה סופחה רשמית לצרפת. משפחת בוּאוֹנפרטה השתייכה לבורגנות של קורסיקה, ושורשיה באצולה איטלקית. אב המשפחה, קרלו בואונפרטה, הסתגל היטב לשלטון הצרפתי החדש ואף מונה לנציג קורסיקה בחצרו של לואי השישה עשר] אך מנגד רושש את הון משפחתו בכשלונות עסקיים ומשפטיים. במחקר שערך הוכיח קירבה לאצולה טוסקנית, ומשפחת בואונפרטה הוכרה רשמית כאצילה ב-1771. מעמד האצולה הזוטרה ומצוקתם הכלכלית זיכו את ילדי המשפחה לחינוך חינם על פי חוק, וכך זכו בני המשפחה לרבות נפוליאון להתחנך בצרפת שמעבר לים. קרלו בואונפרטה נפטר ב-1785 מסרטן הקיבה, בגיל 39 בלבד. מכיוון שניצל את רוב זמנו לתחזוק מעמדו, היה לנפוליאון דמות אב עמומה בלבד. אמו ליטיציה רמולינו, מנגד, הייתה לדמות מפתח בעיצוב אישיותו כילד. היא תוארה על ידיו כאם קפדנית אך דואגת לה הוא חב הרבה. ליטיזיה הייתה נצר למשפחת אצולה טוסקנית ולומברדית. בעוד נפוליאון ברחם, השתתפו שני ההורים במלחמה על עצמאות קורסיקה. ב-15 באוגוסט 1769, בשובה מחגיגות עליית מרים, התמוטטה ליטיזיה לקראת חצות והביאה לעולם את נפוליאון. ב-21 ביולי 1771, קרוב לגיל שנתיים, הוטבל נפוליאון בשם נפולֶאוֹנֶה די בּוּאוֹנָפָּרטֶה (Napoleone di Buonaparte). ב-1779 נסע נפוליאון, בן התשע, לראשונה לצרפת לצורך לימודים. החל מ-1 בינואר למד צרפתית במשך כארבעה חודשים בבית ספר דתי באוטן. עד לנסיעתו לא ידע נפוליאון צרפתית, ולאחר שלמד דיבר במבטא קורסיקאי כבד ומעולם לא איית נכון. ב-15 במאי 1779 הגיע נפוליאון לאקדמיה הצבאית בבריאן-לה-שאטו (Brienne-le-Château), שם למד בחמש השנים הבאות. בניגוד לשמה, רוב הלימודים באקדמיה לא היו צבאיים מפאת מחסור בתקציב וכללו בעיקר חינוך אצילי רגיל. נפוליאון הרבה בקריאת ספרים מהעת העתיקה, בעיקר על מנהיגים צבאיים כיוליוס קיסר והצטיין במתמטיקה, בגאוגרפיה ובהיסטוריה. בינו לבין התלמידים התפתחה עוינות שנבעה מאופיו הגאה והתוקפני, וזרותו כקורסיקאי גאה ועני בין אצילים צרפתים. יכולותיו הצבאיות של נפוליאון בלטו עוד בגיל 14, כשיזם מלחמת שלג בין התלמידים בה כל צד בפיקודו. בנעוריו שאף נפוליאון לשרת בחיל הים ואף בצי המלכותי העוין. הוא רצה להתקבל לאקדמיה הימית אך לבסוף ב-22 בספטמבר 1784 אובחן כמתאים לאקול מיליטר, האקדמיה הצבאית היוקרתית בפריז, לאחר שמשרד המלחמה הקצה מקומות למצטיינים במתמטיקה. בגיל 16 ניסה להצטרף למסעותיו של מגלה הארצות לה פרוז| ללא הצלחה, מה ששם קץ לשאיפותיו הימיות של נפוליאון. ב-30 באוקטובר 1784 החל נפוליאון את לימודיו באקול מיליטר, מוסד הדגל של הצבא הצרפתי. הלימודים במוסד היוקרתי עמדו בניגוד מוחלט ללימודים בבריאן, ועל פי עדותו של נפוליאון מסנט הלנה "התייחסו אלינו כאל קצינים עשירים. יותר טוב משרובינו קיבלנו בהמשך החיים". למרות המותרות שמהן נהנה, נפוליאון טעם שם לראשונה מחיי החייל בתס"חם, באימוני ירי ובאימונים אחרים ששובצו בין השיעורים. אף על פי שהיחס בינו לבין התלמידים נשאר עוין, הוא לראשונה הכיר חבר טוב, אלכסנדר דה מזי, ושניהם שירתו באותו גדוד לאחר הלימודים. ב-1785 דילג נפוליאון על הליכי הקבלה הרגילים לחיילות התותחנים המובחרים, ובספטמבר הגיע במבחנים למקום ה-42 מתוך 58 מבין המועמדים לחיילות אלה מכל צרפת, זאת בהתחשב באילוץ לסיים את לימודיו לאחר כשנה במקום כשנתיים בעקבות מות אביו והחמרת המצב הכלכלי במשפחתו. בספטמבר 1785 סיים את לימודיו ב"אקול מיליטר" כקצין בדרגת סגן-משנה והוא בן 16 בלבד והיה לקורסיקאי הראשון שהוכשר במוסד מכובד זה. תחילת הקריירה הצבאית ימין|ממוזער|250px|"נפוליאון חוצה את האלפים", ציור של ז'אק-לואי דוד ראשית דרכו עם סיום לימודיו גויס נפוליאון לרגימנט התותחנים של לה פֵר כקצין בדרגת סגן-משנה, וב-3 בנובמבר הצטרף לחיל המצב בואלנס, בדרום] שם עבר עשרה שבועות של הכשרה בסיסית. בינואר 1786 סיים את הכשרתו ובאוגוסט נשלח הרגימנט לדכא הפגנה בליון. משדוכאה ההפגנה קיבל נפוליאון אישור לצאת לחופשה והוא שם פעמיו לקורסיקה מולדתו. ב-15 בספטמבר 1786 שב נפוליאון למולדתו והתאחד עם משפחתו לראשונה זה שמונה שנים. על המפגש העיק המשבר הכספי מאז מות אביו, ונפוליאון, כעת הגבר של המשפחה, נסע לפריז כדי להחזיר את הסיבסוד על מטעי המשפחה שהושהה. חופשי לראשונה בפריז, הרבה נפוליאון לבלות בתיאטרון ואיבד בתוליו לזונה מקומית. פגישתו עם שר האוצר נכשלה, וב-1 בינואר 1788 חזר לקורסיקה, שם נשאר עם משפחתו עד ליוני, מה שהאריך את חופשתו מתשעה חודשים לשנתיים. נפוליאון חזר לרגימנט שהוצב כעת באוקסון. את הזמן הפנוי הרב שאפשר תפקידו ניצל נפוליאון בקריאה ואף בכתיבה של כ-36 מחברות על ארטילריה, היסטוריה ופילוסופיה ב-15 החודשים ששהה שם. באוגוסט 1788 הועלה לדרגת סגן ונבחר בשל כשרונו לפקד על פלוגת ניסויים שחקרה דרכים לירות פצצות מרגמה מתותח רגיל, והיה לסגן היחיד שזכה להשתתף בוועד של גדוד תותחנים כלשהו. ערב המהפכה הצרפתית, שלח נפוליאון מכתב לראש המורדים הגולה של מולדתו פסקאולה פאולי, המעיד על שנאתו לכתר תחתיו הוא משרת והיותו לאומן קורסיקאי נלהב: }} המהפכה הצרפתית ימין|ממוזער|180px|נפוליאון בגיל 23, סגן אלוף במשמר הלאומי הצרפתי "המהפכה הצרפתית" הביאה להזדהות ראשונה של נפוליאון עם צרפת, מכיוון שפנתה כנגד האצולה הצרפתית הבכירה אותה תיעב. הרוחות המהפכניות בשילוב עם ירושה מזדמנת נתנו לנפוליאון הזדמנות להתחזק פוליטית במולדתו קורסיקה. בספטמבר 1789 שב לאי ופעל לקידומו שלו ושל אחיו הבכור ז'וזף. בשיאם היה נפוליאון למפקד במשמר הלאומי (נקרא גם "גדוד המתנדבים") של אז'קסיו הבירה ולמנהיג המועדון היעקוביני בקורסיקה, וז'וזף לחבר במועצת העיר אז'קסיו. קורסיקה במהפכה הייתה כמרקחה. מנהיג האי פסקאולה פאולי שב מגלות בבריטניה בחסות המהפכה, ובהנהגתו השתלטו המהפכניים על קורסיקה. בעימותים על האי אף נוצר מצב בו נפוליאון כמפקד במשמר הקורסיקאי הלאומי נלחם נגד הצבא הצרפתי בו שירת באותה העת. נפוליאון, שנחשב לעריק בעקבות חריגה מזמן העדרות שהוקצה לו, הגיע ב-28 במאי 1792 לפריז במטרה לנקות את שמו. בפריז חזה באירועי 10 באוגוסט (המהפכה הצרפתית) בהם גבר ההמון על אנשי המשמר השווייצרי של המלך ולואי ה-16 נאסר. האירוע סימן את תחילת סופה של המונרכיה, והשפיע רבות על נפוליאון שלפי עדותו "מראה הגופות דימה לי את המוות יותר מכל שדה קרב מאז". בפריז שולב נפוליאון מחדש בצבא בדרגת סרן ואושרה לו נסיעה נוספת לקורסיקה, אליה נדרש ללוות את אחותו. ב-15 באוקטובר שב נפוליאון לקורסיקה, אז החלה מלחמה פנימית בין הפאוליסטים, ששאפו לעצמאות האי; לבין היעקובונים, תומכי המהפכה שראו בקורסיקה חלק בלתי נפרד מצרפת. כיעקובין נלהב הסתכסך נפוליאון עם מושא הערצתו - פאולי, סכסוך בו יד הפאוליסטים הייתה על העליונה. בני משפחת בואונפרטה המובסת הוגדרו כ"בוגדי ואויבי המולדת. נידונים לתיעוב וקלון נצחי" ונאלצו לנוס על נפשם, בעוד פאולי ניתק את קורסיקה מריבונות צרפתית והקים את הממלכה הקורסיקאית-אנגלית. כקצין בצבא הצרפתי התבלט נפוליאון כאסטרטג צבאי מחונן, וניהל כמה קרבות (כמו המצור על טולון ) שבהם זכו כוחותיו לניצחון מוחלט. ב-1793, בהיותו בן 24 בלבד, הועלה לדרגת מפקד חטיבה (Général de brigade). בהמשך פיקד נפוליאון על גייסות צרפת שנלחמו בצבא האוסטרי על אדמת איטליה. הצלחתו הייתה גדולה עד כדי-כך שהצליח להגיע לפרברי וינה. * האירוע המוזכר בחלק הראשון של הסדרה (לעיל) דיכוי המלוכנים בפאריז - His meteoric rise to military prominence begins with his victory over the Royalists in 1795''' באירוע המכונה 13 Vendémiaire * האירוע השני, בחלק הראשון של הסדרה הוא הקרב על ארקולו'- "The Battle of Arcole or Battle of Arcola17 November 1796) was a battle fought between French and Austrian forces 25 kilometres (16 mi) southeast of Verona during the War of the First Coalition, a part of the ench Revolutionary Wars" [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Arcole Battle of Arcole] מסעו למצרים וארץ-ישראל ימין|ממוזער|270px|"נפוליאון מבקר אצל קורבנות המגפה ביפו", ציור של הברון גרוס (1804) הפניה לערך מורחב:מסע נפוליאון בארץ ישראל ב-1798 הטילה הממשלה הצרפתית הנבחרת על נפוליאון לכבוש את מצרים מידי הבריטים (לפי סברה אחת, משימה זו הוטלה עליו כדי להרחיקו מפריז לאחר התגברות הפופולריות שלו בציבור). המטרה העיקרית של המסע הייתה לנתק את בריטניה, אויבתה המושבעת של המהפכה הצרפתית, מהודו, תוך פגיעה בממלוכים, בני בריתם. נפוליאון כבש עד מהרה את קהיר וסביבותיה, אך נותק מצרפת בעקבות השמדת הצי הצרפתי על ידי האדמירל הבריטי הורציו נלסון בקרב הנילוס-קרב אבוקיר. נפוליאון ביסס את שלטונו במצרים והחל לנוע לאורך חוף הים התיכון בכיוון ארץ ישראל. הוא כבש את כל ערי-החוף של אותה תקופה: אל עריש, עזה ויפו, שם טבחו חייליו 2,000 שבויים טורקיים. לאחר-מכן התקדם צבאו צפונה, כבש את חיפה עמק יזרעאל וצר על עכו. ראו גם:מסע נפוליאון בשומרון נפוליאון צר על עכו כחודשיים, אולם העיר, בשליטתו של אחמד אל ג'זאר, הייתה מבוצרת היטב והתגוננה בעזרת צבא טורקי שהגיע מסוריה ובסיוע כוחות בריטים תחת פיקודו של האדמירל סידני סמית. יש האומרים כי הודעתו של נפוליאון במהלך המלחמה לפיה אם תצלח דרכו והארץ תכבש על-ידו, תוחזר הארץ לידי היהודים, נועדה לכבוש את לבו של חיים פרחי, יועצו ואיש סודו של אל-ג'זאר. בסופו של דבר לא הצליח נפוליאון לכבוש את עכו, וצבאו נסוג חזרה למצרים. בעיתון ישן גילה נפוליאון על הפסד איטליה לכוחות אוסטריים ורוסיים ועל התוהו ובוהו הכולל השורר במדינה. הוא אסף סביבו כ-500 אנשים והפליג בספינה מהירה לצרפת. עיקר הצבא נשאר במצרים תחת הנהגתו של קלבר. התקופה בה שהה נפוליאון במצרים הייתה בעלת חשיבות תרבותית נוסף על חשיבותה הצבאית: נפוליאון עצמו, וחוקרים שהגיעו עמו, תרו את מצרים בחיפוש אחר עתיקות. בתקופה זו החל המחקר על התרבות המצרית העתיקה, נתגלו קברים ומומיות של מלכיה, והתגלתה אבן רוזטה (בעזרתה פוענח מאוחר יותר הכתב המצרי העתיק "כתב חרטומים" על ידי ז'אן פרנסואה שמפוליון). בנוסף, חיל ההנדסה של נפוליאון מיפה את האזור ויצר מפה מפורטת (מפת ז'אקוטן) שהייתה בשימוש לאורך כל המאה ה-19 עד למיפוי הארץ על ידי הבריטים. עלייתו לשלטון ממוזער|ימין|400px|ציורו של ז'אק לואי דויד (1807), המתאר את הכתרת נפוליאון לקיסר ימין|ממוזער|250px|האימפריה הצרפתית באירופה תחת שלטון נפוליאון בשיא שטחה, [[1811 ]] ימין|ממוזער|250px|נפוליאון הנסוג ממוסקבה מתבוסס בשלג הרוסי, [[1812. ציור של אדולף נורתן.]] למרות כישלונותיו האחרונים במזרח-התיכון לא נתפס המסע ככישלון, ולאחר שחזר לפריז ב-1799 מונה נפוליאון למפקד הצבא. זמן קצר אחר-כך יזם את הפיכת 18 בברימר שהעלתה אותו לשלטון יחיד. היה זה סיום התקופה הקצרה בה הייתה צרפת דמוקרטיה לאחר המהפכה. מלבד כיבוש צפון-איטליה מידי האוסטרים (בשנית) בשנת 1800, ניצל נפוליאון את שנות שלטונו הראשונות לביסוס מעמדו בצרפת והחזרת היציבות למדינה. הוא ביצע מספר רפורמות במערכת החינוך, המשפט, הפיננסים ומערכות השלטון. רפורמות אלו היוו את הבסיס למערכות האזרחיות בצרפת לשנים רבות. בשנים אלו נוצר גם "קוד נפוליאון" שריכז את הזכויות של אזרחי המדינה. בשנת 1801 הגיע נפוליאון להסדר עם הכנסייה הקתולית והאפיפיור פיוס השביעי, שעמד בראשה. כחלק מהסדר זה הוכרה הקתוליות כדת המדינה, אולם מינוי אנשי הכמורה הושאר בידי נפוליאון. ב-2 בדצמבר 1804 הכתיר נפוליאון את עצמו כקיסר צרפת בברכת האפיפיור, כאשר במהלך הטקס הקפיד נפוליאון להניח את הכתר על ראשו בעצמו, כדי שלא ליצור מראית-עין של כפיפות לאפיפיור. ז'וזפין הוכתרה אז כאשת הקיסר. חצי שנה מאוחר יותר הוכתר נפוליאון במילאנו גם כמלך איטליה. חידוש המלחמה ערקך מורחב:הנפוליאוניות בשנת 1803 הכריזה בריטניה בשנית מלחמה על שלטונו של נפוליאון. ב-21 באוקטובר 1805 הובס הצי של נפוליאון ביחד עם הצי הספרדי על ידי הצי הבריטי בקרב טרפלגר. כישלון זה הנציח את שליטתה הימית המוחלטת של בריטניה שנמשכה עד מלחמת העולם הראשונה. לאחר קרב זה החל נפוליאון במסע כיבושים נרחב ברחבי יבשת אירופה כנגד כל המעצמות שהתנגדו לשלטונו: בדצמבר 1805 ניצח נפוליאון את צבאות אוסטריה ורוסיה בקרב אוסטרליץ. באוקטובר 1806 הוא ניצח את צבאות פרוסיה בקרבות יינה (Jena) ואאוארשטט (Auerstedt). בהמשך כבש את פולין, וכונן שם "נסיכות-בובה" הנתונה להשפעתו. באותה עת נמנע נפוליאון מלפלוש לרוסיה, ותחת זאת חתם על חוזה טילזיט שביסס את הברית עם הצאר אלכסנדר הראשון שחילקה את אירופה ביניהם. לאחר-מכן פנה נפוליאון מערבה, פלש לספרד ומינה את אחיו הבכור ז'וזף למלך. אחת המטרות החשובות של צעד זה הייתה ניסיון לכפות מצור כלכלי על בריטניה, אותה נפוליאון לא הצליח להכריע. אולם צעד זה לא נחל הצלחה: לאומנים ספרדים התקוממו כנגד השלטון הזר ונעזרו בצבאות בריטים שפלשו ב-1808 לספרד ופורטוגל. מלחמה זאת היא שהכניסה לראשונה לאוצר המלים הבינלאומי את המונח "גרילה" ("מלחמה קטנה" בספרדית), אם כי סוג זה של לחימה היה ידוע היטב גם בתקופות מוקדמות יותר. ב-1810 גירש נפוליאון את ז'וזפין ונשא לאישה את מרי-לואיז, שהוכרזה מיד כקיסרית. לנפוליאון ומרי-לואיז נולד בן יחיד, ושמו נפוליאון פרנסואה ז'וזף שארל בונפרטה (1812-1833). לימים הוא יקרא בשם "נפוליאון השני" ויוכתר על ידי אביו כמלך רומא, על אף שלא שלט בה מעולם. מלבדו היו לנפוליאון כמה ילדים לא חוקיים. לאחר תקופת רגיעה מסוימת החלו בעיות גם בחזית המזרחית, כאשר הברית עם רוסיה נכשלה. הצאר אלכסנדר הראשון סירב לשתף פעולה עם נפוליאון כנגד הבריטים, וב-22 ביוני 1812 פלש צבא נפוליאון לרוסיה. הכוחות הרוסים לא הציבו התנגדות, ובמקום זאת נסוגו כשהם מושכים את צבא נפוליאון לתוך שטח רוסיה, תוך שימוש בטקטיקה של אדמה חרוכה. ב-12 בספטמבר 1812 התרחש קרב עקוב מדם בבורודינו שבפאתי מוסקבה בין כוחות נפוליאון והצבא הרוסי, שהסתיים ללא ניצחון ברור. הצבא הרוסי המשיך בנסיגתו, כשהוא מאפשר לנפוליאון להיכנס למוסקבה, אולם לפני שנסוגו הציתו הרוסים את העיר כדי שלא תוכל לשמש בסיס לצבאו של נפוליאון. דעיכה וגלות ראשונה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|קריקטורה של [[ג'ורג' קרוקשנק מנובמבר 1813 - נפוליאון ממלא את שורות החללים]] נפוליאון חיכה לשווא לכניעת הצאר הרוסי. משכניעה זו לא הגיעה, נסוג צבאו בחזרה. בשלב זה כבר החלו כוחות הצבא להידלדל: מחצי-מיליון החיילים איתם יצא לפלישה נותרו רק 100,000. נפוליאון נטש את צבאו וחזר לפריז. נסיגה זו היוותה שינוי בגישה האירופית כלפי נפוליאון. תדמיתו כבלתי-מנוצח נשברה ועמים רבים ניצלו גילוי חולשה זו כדי להשתחרר משליטת הצרפתים. בין ה-16 עד ה-19 באוקטובר 1813 התקבצו צבאות רוסיה, פרוסיה ואוסטריה להלחם בחיילי נפוליאון בקרב לייפציג, "קרב האומות". בקרב זה נחלו הצרפתים כישלון מוחלט, ובמקביל נחלו חיילי נפוליאון תבוסות גם באיטליה ובספרד. ב-1814 התאחדו בעלות-הברית (בריטניה, רוסיה, פרוסיה ואוסטריה) נגד נפוליאון ופלשו לצרפת. ב-31 במרץ הם הצליחו לכבוש את פריז, והסנאט החליט להדיח את נפוליאון מתפקידו כקיסר. הוא נמלט לפונטנבלו, ושם התפטר ב-6 באפריל תוך העברת השלטון לבנו. אולם בנות-הברית לא הסתפקו בכך והכריחו אותו ב-11 באפריל להתפטר ללא תנאי ולצאת לגלות באי אלבה, אי בים-התיכון המרוחק כ-20 ק"מ מחופי איטליה. נפוליאון הורשה לשמור את התואר קיסר, אך נקבע כי הקיסרות הנתונה למרותו היא רק האי הקטן עליו הוא נמצא. הוא קיבל קצבה שנתית של 2 מיליון פרנק מממשלת צרפת, והורשה לקחת איתו מספר קטן מקציניו וחייליו. ב-20 באפריל הוא נפרד מרוב צבאו ונאמניו בפונטנבלו והחל את המסע לאי גלותו. השלטון בצרפת עבר ללואי ה-18, כמלך צרפת. שלטון מאה הימים בסוף פברואר 1815, אחרי גלות קצרה באי אלבה, נמלט נפוליאון מהאי ונחת בחופי פרובאנס ב-1 במרץ 1815. כוחות הצבא שנשלחו כדי לעצור אותו קיבלו אותו כמנהיגם. הוא החל לצעוד לעבר פריז כאשר לאורך המסע מצטרפים לשורותיו חיילים ומתנדבים רבים מקרב העם. הוא הגיע לפריז ב-20 במרץ 1815 עם צבא סדיר של 140,000 חיילים וכ-200,000 מתנדבים. לואי ה-18 נמלט מפריז עם הגיע כוחות נפוליאון שחזר להיות השליט בפועל. המעצמות הזרות לא קיבלו את חזרתו לשלטון. הקרב הסופי התחולל ב-18 ביוני בווטרלו שבמרכז בלגיה של ימינו, בין הצבא הצרפתי לבין הצבא הבריטי והצבא הפרוסי בפיקודם של ארתור ולסלי, הדוכס הראשון מוולינגטון וגבהרד לברכט פון בליכר. הצבא הצרפתי הובס בקרב זה, ונפוליאון חזר לפריז. בתחילה קיווה לתמיכה עממית, אך כשזו לא באה, התפטר ב-22 ביוני לטובת בנו ששהה באוסטריה. הוא ניסה להמלט מצרפת דרך נמל רושפור, אך הוא היה מכותר על ידי ספינות בריטיות, וב-15 ביולי נתפס נפוליאון על ידי הכוחות הבריטים. בסך הכול שלט נפוליאון בצרפת מאה ימים לפני שהובס. לאחר כניעתו, הוחזר לואי ה-18 לשלטון. גלות שנייה ואחרונה שמאל|ממוזער|258px|קבר נפוליאון בפריז לאחר שהסתיימה תקופת שלטונו השנייה, לא הסתכנו הבריטים בבריחה נוספת של נפוליאון, והגלו אותו לאי סנט הלנה בדרום האוקיינוס האטלנטי, אי מבודד ביותר הנמצא 2,000 ק"מ מחופי אפריקה. באי זה בילה נפוליאון את שארית חייו, מ-17 באוקטובר 1815, עד למותו ב-5 במאי 1821. יש הטוענים כי הורעל על ידי הבריטים: בשנים האחרונות בדקו מספר חוקרים את שרידי גופתו, וטענו כי מצאו בשערו עדויות לרעל. הרעל שנמצא הוא ארסן, שנחשב באותה תקופה לתרופה נגד מחלות מסוימות. מתיאור הניתוח שלאחר המוות שנערך על ידי הפתולוג פיליפ קרלייר עולה שסבל מסרטן הקיבה. שני מנתחים בצי הבריטי שבחנו את גופתו של נפוליאון הגיעו למסקנה כי מת מדלקת כבד טרופית, השכיחה בסנט הלנה. מסקנות אלה לא היו נוחות לממשלה השמרנית שכיהנה באותה עת, והמנתחים נעצרו, הורשעו בבית דין צבאי וסולקו מן הצי. בספרו על מות נפוליאון שלל מייג'ור גנרל ד"ר פרנק ריצ'רדסון את האפשרות שנפוליאון מת מסרטן הקיבה, בין היתר מפני שחולי סרטן הקיבה מתים כחושים ואילו נפוליאון נותר שמן במותו. בהסתמך על דיווחיהם של שני המנתחים מן הצי הבריטי, הגיע ד"ר ריצ'רדסון למסקנה כי נפוליאון מת מדלקת כבד אמבית, שמקורם באמבה Entamoeba histolytica, שגרמה בין היתר גם לכיב משני בקיבה. דלקת כבד אמבית תואמת את כל התסמינים מהם סבל נפוליאון בימיו האחרונים: התקפי חום חוזרים מלווים בהזעה לילית, תחושת כבדות ואי-נוחות בצד הימני של הגוף, כאב בכתף הימנית, כבד רך למישוש, עור בוצי ושפל, וליחה אדומה המעידה כנראה על מורסה בריאות. הוא נקבר בסנט הלנה וב-1840, כעשרים שנים לאחר מותו, הובאה גופתו לפריז ונקברה בארמון האינוואליד. שליט צרפת נפוליאון מכונה "מונרך נאור" משום ששלטונו התאפיין בסובלנות ובפיתוח המערכות האזרחיות. אחת מתרומותיו הלא צבאיות החשובות של נפוליאון היא "קוד נפוליאון" משנת 1804. קוד זה היווה רפורמה של החוק הצרפתי, והתבסס על ההכרה בכך שכל בני-האדם נולדו שווים ובעלי-זכות לרכוש השכלה, כולל היהודים והצוענים. משפחתו בשנת 1796 כבר היה נפוליאון קצין בכיר. הוא נשא לאשה את ז'וזפין דה בוארנה, אלמנתו של אציל. ב-1809 התגרש ממנה, ונשא במקומה את מארי לואיז, בתו של פרנץ הראשון, קיסר אוסטריה. בנם נקרא לימים נפוליאון השני אך מת בגיל 21 בלבד משחפת ולא עלה על כס הקיסרות בפועל. מיתוס גובהו של נפוליאון בניגוד לדעה הרווחת, נפוליאון לא היה נמוך, ולמעשה אף היה גבוה במעט מהצרפתי הממוצע של תחילת המאה ה-19, ובעל גובה ממוצע יחסית לגברים האירופאים שחיו בתקופתו. ישנן כמה סיבות עיקריות לבלבול לגבי גובהו: הראשונה היא ההבדל שקיים בין מידת הרגל הצרפתית לאנגלית. במותו של נפוליאון, גובהו היה 5 רגלים ו־2 אינצ'ים צרפתיים, השווים ל-5 רגלים ו-6.5 אינצ'ים אנגליים, או 1.68 מטרים. הסיבה השנייה היא שהיה מוקף בחיל משמר שהורכב מחיילים גבוהים במיוחד, והוא כונה בפיהם "הרב"ט הקטן" (le petit caporal) - כינוי חיבה הרומז דווקא ליחסו השוויוני והבלתי-מתנשא כלפיהם. לקריאה נוספת * סטיבן אינגלנד, נפוליאון: חיים פוליטיים, תל אביב: ספרית מעריב, תשס"ט 2009 * בן ג’ונס, נפוליון האיש והמיתוס, (תרגום: עופרה בן עמי), תל אביב: הוצאת הדר, 1978 * יעקב יערי-פולסקין, נפוליון בונפרטה וארץ ישראל : מונוגרפיה היסטורית-ספורית, תל אביב: חולמים ולוחמים, תרצ"ב-1932 * אמיל לודויג, נפוליון, (תרגום מגרמנית: י’ לופבן), ברלין; תל אביב: א"י שטיבל, תר"ץ-1930 * אליסטיר הורן, כמה רחוק מאוסטרליץ?,הוצאת דביר, 2005 * מיכאל הרסגור, אהוד פוקס, "רגעים היסטוריים ורגעים היסטריים", הוצאת דביר, 2010, עמודים 17 -62 * וינסנט קרונין נפוליאון '(1988) * נתן שור 'מסע נפוליאון לארץ ישראל * חזי שלח נפוליאון 1813 מלחמת העולם הראשונה (מערכות, 1996) * וולטר גראב נפוליאון ותקופתו * בן וידר, דיוויד הפגוד רצח נפוליאון * ניג'ל ניקולסון נפוליאון 1812 ראו גם * משפט נפוליאון * נפוליאון והיהודים * מנשר נפוליאון אל היהודים (אפריל 1799) קישורים חיצוניים * אתר העמותה הישראלית לחקר נפוליאון ותקופתו * ציטטות של נפוליאון * אורי קציר, נאפוליון מנסה לכבוש את העיר עכו נגד ידידו הוותיק, באתר e-mago * האתר של La Fondation Napoléon (באנגלית או בצרפתית) * מלחמות נפוליאון, באתר המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית ;סדרת תוכניות שמע אודות : * * * * * הערות שוליים * קטגוריה:בית בונפרטה קטגוריה:אנשי צבא צרפתים קטגוריה:אישים במלחמות הנפוליאוניות קטגוריה:מפקדי צבאות סדירים בעת החדשה קטגוריה:אישים הקבורים בארמון האינווליד קטגוריה:אבירי מסדר העיט השחור קטגוריה:מעוטרי עיטור אנדריי הקדוש קטגוריה:ויקיפדיה - ערכים מומלצים לשעבר קטגוריה:חברי האקדמיה הצרפתית למדעים קטגוריה:אנשים שנודו על ידי הכנסייה הקתולית